Clip
N-Strike six dart clip.]] A clip is a dart holding device commonly used in clip system blasters. Clips are very useful for fast reloading in a Nerf war. Details History The first Nerf clip type was released in 1995 along with the Sawtooth. The second clip type was released in 1997 along with the Electric Eel. It was not until 2006 and the release of the N-Strike Longshot CS-6 and the six dart clip that clips, in addition to the clip system became popular and widely used. These newer clips mimicked the design of firearm magazines, with spring-loaded followers instead of the original clips' indexing, harmonica-style design. Both designs are still used to this day, although the indexing clip system is less common when compared to the conventional clip system. Modification Modification of clips is uncommon, as clips cannot be opened up without force that runs the risk of breaking them. Before Suction Darts, Nerfers would modify clips to use other darts like Micro Darts and other non-clip compatible darts, because Streamline Darts and Elite Darts were inaccurate. Banana clips use a block to help the shape of the clip; if this block is removed, it allows the clip to hold twelve darts. The clip's plastic follower can be cut down to decrease its thickness, allowing for the clip to hold one more dart than its original capacity. Other times, Nerfers may combine clips together, such as combining a six dart clip with another six dart clip to make a makeshift twelve dart clip. In some clips, such as an eighteen dart clip, Nerfers may chisel out plastic on the left side so they can see darts loaded when they are right-handed. By drilling a hole into the retainer and follower of the clip, and then putting a guide rod, the clip can load Stefans more properly. Clips can be modified to be inserted backwards by cutting off some plastic near the lips, and creating another notch in the other side to allow the clip to lock in place with a blaster's clip release. This modification is especially useful when done on asymmetrical clips and drums, so that two can be loaded next to each other on modified blasters with two clip wells next to each other. This modification may cause some incompatibility with blasters such as the Rayven CS-18, which has an electronic lock that detects if a clip is inserted. With the plastic removed, the clip may not engage the lock. Clip variations Nerf Clip system clips These clips are compatible with all clip system blasters. Other clips These clips are only compatible with the blaster they were originally packaged in with. The majority of these clips are discontinued. Buzz Bee/Adventure Force Clip system clips These clips are compatible with most Buzz Bee/Adventure Force clip system blasters. Other clips These clips are only compatible with the blaster they were originally packaged with. Trivia *All Nerf-branded clip system clips feature one small divot on each of their feed lips. These attach to small nubs found on places such as the Longshot CS-6's clip storage or the Storage Stock to keep the clip from falling. *Many modern clips feature a set of rubber pads on their bottom corners. These were most likely added to prevent damage of the clip if it were dropped on a hard surface (or to prevent damage done to anything that the clip may drop on). *Some 2011 Super Soaker blasters use a similar reloading system with an accessory called the water clip. It functions much like a regular clip, but holds water instead of darts. *Most clips can fit at least one more dart than advertised as able to do so, but this makes them more prone to jamming. *Although marketed under the name "clip", the Nerf clip system clips are technically magazines by definition. A clip is a device that holds ammunition to easily feed a magazine or revolving cylinder, while a magazine or a belt is used to load rounds into the chamber. Magazines typically have followers; a small, spring-loaded plate that advances rounds into the chamber. **The Magstrike clip and the Battlescout clip are more closely related to clips, as they do not have a spring-assisted follower, although these clips are more akin to the feeding slides found on harmonica guns. as opposed to true clips, which feed into magazines or cylinders. ***Despite the Magstrike clip functioning more along the lines of a proper clip (as opposed to clip system clips), packaging and instructions for the Magstrike referred to it as a magazine. The blaster's name also implies that it uses a magazine. **Interestingly, the name "magazine" is given correctly to RIVAL magazines and Vortex magazines, perhaps due to them being newer series. See also *Magazine *Drum *Water clip References Category:Glossary Category:Accessories